What If? Vol 1 29
where the Scarlet Centurion tricks the original Avengers into taking out the rest of Earth's heroes, but the future Avengers of another reality didn't arrive to foil the Centurion's plan. The Hulk eventually turns on them, but is defeated by the Avengers and added to the Centurion's collection. The remaining Avengers voluntarily retire and the Scarlet Centurion seizes the opportunity to attempt to take over the world. Iron Man, Thor, Giant-Man, and the Wasp reunite to defeat him, but decide to stay retired afterwards. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** * Earth-689's Villains ** ** ** ** ** ** * Earth-689's Heroes ** *** *** *** *** ** ** *** *** *** *** ** ** * Earth-8110's Heroes ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** ** ** * Earth-8110's Villains ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** ****** ***** ****** ** *** Items: * * * | StoryTitle2 = ...The Search for the Great Refuge! | Writer2_1 = Peter Gillis | Penciler2_1 = Ron Wilson | Inker2_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist2_1 = Carl Gafford | Letterer2_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor2_1 = Tom DeFalco | Synopsis2 = Continued from , Black Bolt meets the Eternals and they help him survey a spot in the Himalayas to move Attilan from its current island locale. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Inhumans ** * Eternals ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** ** ** ** Items: * | StoryTitle3 = What If... Sub-Mariner Never Regained His Memory? | Writer3_1 = Steven Grant | Penciler3_1 = Rich Buckler | Inker3_1 = Bob McLeod | Colourist3_1 = Ann Nocenti | Letterer3_1 = Karen Nemri | Editor3_1 = Tom DeFalco | Synopsis3 = In world where the Human Torch never discovered the amnesiac Namor, the lost prince eventually follows his vague sense of connection to the sea to join the crew of a ship led by captain searching for a passage to the center of the Earth. Namor fights to protect the captain during a mutiny, but fire destroys the ship and throws Namor into the water with a concussion that makes him amnesia permanent. He is recovered by the same Inuit tribe that continues to worship Captain America stuck in the ice. Both erstwhile heroes remain there in obscurity. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * (Reality) | Notes = * This issue diverges from Marvel's reality in the events of . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}